The Hardcore Experience
by Dark Maroon
Summary: Rated T for Mild and Suggestive Language. Ever wondered how'd you survive in Minecraft? Join Bjorn - a teenage OC who is obsessed with video games - in his adventure across the Minecraft world where his only objective is to survive in and find a way to get out. How will he cope when one wrong move could mean instant death?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Minecraft or any other games that are mentioned in this fanfiction... so please don't sue me...

* * *

><p><strong>Minecraft<strong>

**The Hardcore ****Experience**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>It was a week earlier that I realized that I hadn't booted up Minecraft for a while to create a new world. This wasn't because of the fact I had taken history lessons from Assassins Creed recently, but that the game had become less interesting to me. Sure, the first time you spawn into the game was one of the most memorable moments to most fans, but after you've completed everything the game has to offer more times than the word <em>"calibration"<em> being mentioned in the Mass Effect trilogy the game starts to become less difficult and challenging and more... well boring. The most challenge an experienced player like myself could get is from those abominations that go by the name of Creepers - called so because their specialty seems to be sneaking up on you to try to wipe you off the face of Minecraftia, but anyone with enough self-awareness should be able to spot the little green bastards and kill them before they are able to fulfill their hopes and dreams of killing you.

It was then a few days ago when I realized that I had completed the game on all difficulties _expect_ Hardcore. The fact that I hadn't tried Hardcore before was mainly because of the fact it is called _"hardcore"_ for a reason. The mode change a lot of the game play since while playing in it you have limited health regeneration, the mobs have the tendency to absorbed any damage you do to them like a sponge and don't forget that if you died once - just one measly death then your world was deleted instantly with not second chances.

At first I wasn't keen on the idea of trying out hardcore let alone acknowledge its existence as just the thought of it was energy draining and I just didn't have the time as I was in the last year of high school and most of my spare time consisted of revising or playing other games, but as time passed it seemed like a good idea to try it out and see what all the fuss was about.

What is the worst that could have happen? If anything then the worst case scenario would have been the Creepers actually becoming a threat and are being content on not becoming your next doormat for the home they've just tried to demolish. Me being the person I'm was excited at prospect of a new challenge and went straight on my computer after getting in from school and changing into my causal wear. Booting up the computer I moved my cursor rapidly towards the Minecraft icon but paused before clicking on it. This was going to challenge me but it wouldn't be fun - in fact it could turn out slightly stressful, so if I was going to be going into the unknown then I might as well install some mods to give some sort of entertainment factor into it. Anyway the point of having a PC is that you can use your _"glorious master race powers"._I darted the cursor back to the Google Chrome icon avoiding the Internet Explorer icon for obvious reasons and opened up the browser to begin searching for some decent mods.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of searching for an eternity I had begun downloading several mods. Most of them were just for increase luxury but some such as ModTalker and Custom NPCs were there to basically turn Minecraft into Skyrim with the added RPG and Adventure elements those mods added.<p>

Since I was really impatient with things like this I reached for my TV remote and turn it on to see what was happening it the world - but to my surprise it was the same bullshit as always moaning about minor issues. Not content to have my brain melt from boredom a turned it off, but to my luck the downloads had now finished and I could now resume with my plan. I finally opened up Minecraft and went to create a new world, creatively calling it "New World" to emphasis the point that it was in fact a new world, I then changed the difficulty to Hardcore and went to click create - but before I could done so the unexpected happened...

A bright purple color illuminated my bedroom causing me to try around in my chair in shock to see that a portal of some sort was now in place of the regular bedroom door. I cautiously stood up from my chair to get a closer look at what had appeared. I had no idea what this was or where it went, but there was only one way to find out - go through it.

Little did I know this was a huge mistake...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that's the end of the Prologue. I don't want to moan on how this is my first fanfiction... but it is. So if you can leave a review telling me if there is anything thing I can improve upon, it will be appreciated.

Also I don't know when I will have the time to update this further and I won't make you any promises but I'll try to update it soon.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter I: Humble Beginnings

**The Hardcore Experience**

**Chapter I **

**Humble Beginnings**

* * *

><p>Now venturing through the entrance of the portal a tingling feeling starts to spread across my body as I was engulfed by a purple light causing my body to disappear for several seconds before it started to materialize again above what would have appeared to be an area that was mainly an ocean blue. That's when it hit me – the ocean blue beneath me was literally an ocean that I had been teleport over, but before I could register this I was fully materialize and had begun falling towards it.<p>

"Oh shi-!" I barely managed to yell before bracing myself for hitting the water below.

After hitting the water and going under, I emerge from under the surface and after a few seconds I began to register how cold the water and surroundings were – it was near freezing in fact. If I were to stay in it to long there'd be a good chance that I'll die from hypothermia. I began to look around for a few moments in search for land until I found what seemed to be some a mile away from where I now was. I spared no time lingering around and began to ungracefully swim to shore.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the shore I begin the lengthy process of dragging my almost frozen form from the icy waters. Once out of it I look at the scene in front of me and learnt that the surprises weren't over yet as in front of me I saw a land totally made up from blocks and only one place match that description - Minecraft.<p>

After collapsing from shock on to the shore I tried to get up from but my already weaken muscles wouldn't response from the lack of energy left waiting for the tiredness to wear off I began to reflect on what had happened to me over the last couple of hours. What I was able to figure out is that I was able to create a world in Minecraft and then the portal showed up my bedroom so somehow these two things were linked but I was unable to piece together how they were to be exact. I do find it sort of ironic that I did say I wanted to have a challenge in Minecraft, but I meant something like a Creeper Armageddon in the game not a literal experience of what it is like.

Before I could ponder on the subject any further I began to feel droplets of rain making contact on my head. As I was content on not freezing to death any further I had to find the energy and force myself from the ground and attempt stumbled my way to the closet tree I could find so that I could take shelter.

"Well - this can't get any worse..." I mumbled sarcastically as I sat down under the tree and attempt to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." I grunted in annoyance as I felt something dig into my side but I didn't acknowledge and chose to go back too sleep. However as I began to dose off once more there another dig to my side was delivered, only this time much harder sending pain through my side causing me to shot open my eyes.<p>

As my vision was still a blur I was unable to see clearly who or what was in front of me. The only thing I could see was a huge green smug - which could mean two things either a cactus has spawned between the time I dozed off and now... or... it was a Creeper - the latter being the most obvious and utterly terrifying in the place that I was in. I quickly darted my head left and right looking around for a route of escape but soon found that out that I was doomed to be killed by a Creeper, of all things at lest I could say I went _"went out with a bang"_ like Johnson did, I closed my eyes and sat there waiting for the inevitable... but the explosion never came.

Slightly annoyed that it was taking its time I opened my eyes once more but this time I saw that it wasn't an actual Creeper standing in front of me, this sent a sigh of relief through my body. It was a girl with ginger hair and amber eyes who happened to be wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face printed on its hood.

It was then that I realized that she was staring at me, "Umh... Hi?" I said attempting to break the awkwardness between us, this caused her to snap out of whatever imagery land she was in and to breath in heavily and quickly.

_"__Your'refinallyawake__!"_ She said **very**quickly as if it all exploded out of here mouth at once, _"__Ithoughtyouweredead__!"_ She continued jumping around, as much as it was amusing to watch her jump around like a hamster who had just drunk coffee mixed with red bull this wasn't going anywhere.

I decide I had to intervene, so I lifted myself up from underneath my makeshift shelter and walked towards her, "Hey! Charm down!" I said grabbing her by her shoulders causing her to stop suddenly "...I'm in a bit of trouble here and I need some help so can you **please** charm down for five minutes and help me?" I added hoping I hadn't upset too much.

To my surprise she spent a second taking in what I said to her she breathed in and out heavily, "Okay - what do you need?" She said with the less energy than before so that she was understandable for someone who didn't speak one hundred miles per hour.

I sighed with relief as we were actually going somewhere," Okay my name is Bjorn and you're Miss?" I asked her to ease her into the conversation.

"Cupa" she answered simply and quickly.

"Okay Miss Cupa, I might be slightly... lost - can you show me the way to the nearest village?"

_"__SureIcan__!"_ She replied exploded again as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me to what I hoped was a village...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Well heres Chapter I. Pretty much sets the plot and gives the Character a name a****nd no my name is not Bjorn, it was choosen randomly and plus it means something like bear in Swedish so that's something unfortunately I am missing the key on this keyboard to spell it entirely correct. **

**Also this chapter was pretty much an experiment in my eyes to see if I could join my writing style up with you know... speech!**

**Let me know how I did in the reviews, and while on the subject of reviews I'll like to say thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**


	3. Chapter II: Close Encounters

**The Hardcore Experience**

**Chapter II**

**Close Encounters**

* * *

><p>After several painful hours of hiking across the Minecraft world with my recently new ally a typical teenage girl with violent mood swings - the sun was now threatening to set on us, allowing for darkness of the moon to consume us with hordes of mobs. To escape these hordes we needed shelter - and fast. An earlier attempt by me to do so came back negative - this was probably because we were currently in a forest - therefore the main thing surrounding us by was trees. As the idea spending the night underneath one was a bad idea in the first place, I didn't spare a second thinking about it as it would be dangerous to both of our safety... and my spine couldn't cope with having the bark of a tree as a mattress for a second night in a row.<p>

Without a suitable shelter it was going be a long night for both of us... well I say both of us lightly as Cupa doesn't really seem to give a damn as when I tried bring up the major issue she simply smiled as she always does and replied, _"Don't worry about it."_Either she was truly insane and was going to get us both killed or she knew what she was doing - which by the looks of things up to this point was true, but now she had failed to see the reason I was worried so she was now leaning more to insanity or stupidity which didn't help with my morality.

_"At least she isn't asking me if she has ever told me the definition of insanity yet."_I thought grimly to myself as I passed another couple of trees, hoping that my _"holiday"_ experience was better than Jason's, but by the looks of it that wasn't going to be the case as in the distance there was the sound of Zombies and Skeletons.

Out of caution I broke a thin but sturdy branch from a tree for self-defense, "How long left to we get to this village?" I asked with branch in hand after catching up with Cupa, whose eyes instantly darted to my new weapon.

"It's another hour at least, why?" She asked obviously surprised about the branch I held in my hands. About to answer her question I was cut off by the sound of a group Mobs closing in, pointing my "spear" tip at the source of the noise Cupa stood there confused as ever, "You're scared of a few Zombies and Skeletons?" She asked curiously from where she stood behind me. Before I could answer a group of Mobs had come into sight.

I quickly began analyzing the group counting two Zombies and at least one Skeleton, "Stay here." I said quickly to my companion before charging at the group Spartan style knowing not how I'd fair in real combat.

The first Zombie lunged at me but I knocked it to the ground after dodging it and sweeping its legs from under it, will it tried to get up I quickly impaled the second one in the guts taking it out of the fight. Once it had fully collapsed I retrieved my spear from it's now lifeless body and went to finish the first one-off but before I could I caught the Skeleton firing an arrow in the corner of my eye, I quickly threw my body out of the arrows path causing it to hit the other Zombie in its chest sending it straight back down. As I was still running on adrenaline I ran at the Skeleton with the blunt side of my spear and swan it at the Skeleton's skull. "Now that's a home-run!" I said as I watched the head fly off into the distance team rocket style.

"Cupa?" I asked as I turned around to where she once stood to see a third Zombie rapidly approaching her, _"Knula!"_ I shouted in Swedish knowing I couldn't reach her in time; I looked at my almost broken spear and readied myself to throw it and silently hoped that I had paid proper attention in P.E. "Cupa! Get down!" I yelled as the end of my stick spear left my hand, I watched as she threw herself to the ground while spear moved in slow motion and made contact with the back of the monster's head causing it to collapse forward on to the dirt.

I ran over to Cupa and helped her up, only to be reward with a slap to the check, "Tell me when your going to do something like that next time will you!?" She yelled until she was bright red in the face before storming off ahead.

"Umh... you're welcome?" I sighed sarcastically while rubbing my cheek, I went over to the Zombie pincushion and tried to retrieve my spear but to no avail as it was well and truly lodged in, sighing once more I decided to followed my pissed fellow teenager before anymore trouble showed up, but little did I know that trouble was watching in the distance with pale eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey was spent in silence with me keeping my distance in fear over my life, I knew that she wouldn't do any harm but making her any angered then she was already wasn't among my priories what was is getting to safety. Fortunately I wouldn't have to worry about the latter any longer because in the distance was the village we had spent most of the day journeying too. By the looks of it, it was a typical settlement with a couple of houses, a few farms and a forgery. <em>"Now we just have to find the inn of this place..."<em> I mumbled to myself as we ventured closer to our goal.

Once we were in the settlement Cupa suddenly stopped outside what appeared to be the village's inn, "Okay here we are..." She said sadly as if she didn't want to go. I walked towards the inn's door and went to open it but was stopped by a hand, "Uhm... sorry for early... and thanks..." She silently said as she placed a handful of Emeralds on my hand.

"What are these for?" I asked looking at the jewels that I had just been handed, "You'll find out..." She said as she disappeared into the night leaving me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay I finally finished Chapter II! For some odd reason I rewrite this chapter at least five times before I was happy with the content. I had my first attempt at some combat and did some character and plot building.

Tell me how I did by leaving a review and as always thank you.


End file.
